


Love Language

by MamaKrolia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Languages, M/M, Shadam, Tex x Krolia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adashi, curtashi - Freeform, shirtis, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKrolia/pseuds/MamaKrolia
Summary: This work is a five part drabble collection which follows five different Voltron pairings, each with their own chapter based on one of the five love languages. This collection was written as my Valentine's gift for my super amazing boyfriend (Byohazrd13)!~~~Riley,Thank you so much for being patient and understanding with me. I love you to the moon and back, and I don't know if I will ever truly have the words to express how much I appreciate you and how much you mean to me. You are the greatest partner that I never even dreamed I would have, and you're romantic, sappy nature never fails to make me blush. I love gushing about you, and talking with you, and just knowing that I have you in my life. You are a treasure to me, and a ray of sunlight in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for being a true friend and partner. You are my "Hero", my "Sharp Shooter" and my "Cowboy", and my life is infinitely better with you in it, never forget that.I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.With all of my soul, truly and deeply, I love you.Forever yours,Your "Meme", your "Mullet Head", and your "Space Milf" ♥





	1. Affirmation (Ulaz/Shiro)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Byohazrd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byohazrd13/gifts).



> Love Language #1:  
> Words of Affirmation  
> This love language expresses love with words that build up your partner. Verbal compliments don’t have to be complicated; the shortest and simplest words of affirmation can be the most effective.

As if dealing with the sudden resurfacing of fuzzy memories was not enough, Shiro had come face to face with the object of them almost too immediately after. Amongst the high tension of a Galra infiltrating the Castle of Lions and the confusion of why he was so inclined to put unfaltering trust in the man in front of him, he nearly shut down. Shiro wanted nothing but to sing his praise to Ulaz, to thank him over and over again, and to properly express his gratitude, but once they were alone Shiro felt as though he’d never find his voice again. The silence between them was deafening as it continued far too long and the air between them grew stiflingly awkward. 

Solid gold eyes trailed down and focused on heavy Galra tech, followed by brown orbs filled with a multitude of emotions. Metallic fingers extended and curled like a natural extension of flesh as the two sets of concentrated eyes remained enraptured. Shiro let the weapon fall to his side as if it would hide the cybernetic appendage away forever, trying to conceal his own disgust within the vault of his heart that was rapidly filling to the brim.

Shiro continued to struggle with what to say and how to express his appreciation, but just as he thought he’d finally found the words, Ulaz was the one who broke the silence between them. The words that Ulaz spoke would forever ring within Shiro’s mind, fostering a sense of pride in something that had seemed so violating. The words would become a positive change with Ulaz’s kind and truthful demeanor behind them. They were words of affirmation, meant to build Shiro up and bolster an unending and powerful confidence in not only himself but in what he could do for this reality. The words would make him smile weakly in times of sorrow, spent alone, and would instill courage and will in him in times when his team needed him most.

_ “For what it’s worth, I think it suits you. You have the heart of a warrior, and while I know you didn’t ask for it, you now have the right hand to match. The best warriors have scars that tell their journeys, and the scars that impact us the greatest are the ones that teach us and make us stronger. Do not feel pity for yourself and do not be ashamed, because a warrior's pride is best worn on their sleeve for all the universe to see.” _


	2. Service (Shiro/Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Language #2:  
> Acts of Service  
> Your partner might have this love language if their motto is “Actions speak louder than words.”
> 
> This love language expresses itself by doing things that you know your spouse would like. Cooking a meal, doing the laundry, and picking up a prescription, are all acts of service. They require some thought, time, and effort.

Adam was a high strung person, to put it lightly he was constantly dead center on the line between being a control freak and simply being particular. His and Shiro’s relationship had been a long road, filled with trial, error, acceptance and compromise, much like any, and moments of complete relaxation for both could be few and far between. Shiro wasn’t a slob in any sense of the word, however his idea of “neat and tidy” paled in comparison to Adam’s, which would more easily be defined as “pristine and completely spotless”. Tensions had been high between the two, with their jam-packed schedules nearing completely conflicting at times and the stress of their jobs leaving them both entirely exhausted during what little time they had together.

The tightness in Adam’s shoulders offered no alleviation from the dull ache in his temples or the rigidity in his lower back, brought on by hours of grading quizzes and finalizing his hardly-helpful, midterm study guide that would instill fear of failure into even the most attentive students. His chocolate eyes crossed and uncrossed beneath silver frames and painfully tried to focus, dilated from caffeine and strained from fluorescent lighting. Though he’d finished all of his work in a timely manner he found it hard to relax, images of an imperfect apartment flashing through his brain on repeat, and like an overplayed song on the radio he begged for release from their hold. No matter how hard he tried he could not escape the coffee pot, clean but still sitting on the wrack to dry, a closed box of cereal on the counter rather than neatly tucked away in the cabinet, and a basket full of clothes cleaned and folded but not put away. 

A frustrated groan left Adam’s lips as he reached his shared apartment within the Garrison, pausing for a moment to breathe deeply in a final attempt to relax even a fraction before placing his palm on the security pad outside the door. To his surprise, there was no cereal box on the counter or coffee pot on the wrack and the empty clothes basket was in its place by the closet door. His jaw dropped as he surveyed his home under cozy, dimmed lighting, taking in that the carpet was freshly vacuumed, the couch cushions neatly arranged, and the coffee table cleared save for a single, scented candle, centered perfectly and filling the room with the pleasant and warm aroma of hazelnut.

Shiro walked out of the bedroom in his lounging clothes and greeted his shocked lover at the door, taking his messenger bag and placing a gentle kiss on his raised cheek bone before pausing to look at him with eyes full of love and admiration. Adam looked up at him with his eyes glazed over, tears threatening to release with the rest of the tension in his body, as he stammered on words that wouldn’t form. Shiro didn’t need praise or thanks for what he’d done, only Adam’s happiness, which was obvious in the way Adam's tired arms locked around his shoulders. Adam’s happiness meant the world to Shiro, and he euphorically reveled in it as Adam’s nose nuzzled his jaw and his lips peppered his neck. 

Adam expressed his gratitude with the gentle touches that Shiro loved so much, all the while inhaling the clean scent of his washed skin. Adam did not want to let go, and although Shiro was enjoying his unsolicited payment he still had a few more things in mind, speaking softly as he held Adam close by the small of his back, “You should go shower and put on something more comfortable. The take-out is getting cold and if we wait too long to start ‘Titanic’ we’ll fall asleep before we get to your favorite part.” Adam’s eyes nearly glowed with excitement as he pulled away to look up as his other half, allowing Shiro’s genuine and tender smile to warm his entire body from the inside out, and nearly shivering under the feather-like brush of Shiro’s thumb against his cheek. Adam threw himself against Shiro, squeezing him tightly at the waist before pulling away and heading toward their room. He made it halfway across the living room before declaring, “One more for the road!”, and quickly shuffling back, to place a far deeper, heated kiss on Shiro’s lips. He pulled away, leaving Shiro dazed and utterly blissed-out as he watched him leave the room with a rare skip in his step. 

Adam turned when he reached the threshold to their room, turning and shooting a playful wink at Shiro, knowing it would send fire through his veins, and Adam earned just the reaction he’d hoped for. Even with the risk of killing the playful mood Adam found himself relax completely as he practically melted against the door frame and looked at his lover, his bedroom eyes quickly transforming into a heartwarming expression, full of relief and appreciation as he nearly whispered, “Thank you, Shiro.”

 

** **BONUS** **

The two rested comfortably on the couch in a tangle of limbs, the warm throw blanket over them paired with the flickering of the TV in the dark living room created a perfect setting for their cozy night at home. 

“So, why is this your favorite part again?” Shiro questioned, his tone heavy with concern. 

“Oh, I just really don’t like Leonardo da Vinci.” Adam responded.

Shiro paused for a moment, confused and uncertain if he’d heard the words correctly. “You mean  _ DiCaprio _ ?” 

Adam’s body grew hauntingly still against his, almost as if all the life had left him. With a tired groan, he responded, his uncertainty in himself clear in his tone,“What did I say?”

Shiro tried his best to stifle his laugh, though the imminent giggle fit fought for dominance with his words, his smile visible in each one without Adam even having to look at his face, “Da Vinci. Like Leonardo da Vinci. The painter.”

“ _ Jesus! _ ” Adam exclaimed to himself, bursting into laughter which he attempted to muffle into Shiro’s chest, though it was all in vain. Shiro’s body wracked beneath him, both their laughter coming from deep within their being. They struggled for a moment to breath, but couldn’t seem to find one long enough; their eyes watered and they’re faces grew sore, heated and red.

“Sometimes I really can’t believe you’re a teacher!” Shiro choked out, his lungs growing increasingly desperate for air. “A good one, at that!”, he added.

“Yeah, well-” Adam attempted to argue, finding only the same struggles as his squirming lover beneath him. “So are you!” The laughter stopped for a fraction of a moment, only long enough for them to both realize that what Adam had said made little to no sense for his argument, their attention drawn from the familiar movie they’d watched many times before. “Spoiler alert!” Adam abruptly coughed out, between his continued cackles, his words directed at the old woman on the TV screen. “You die in like... _literally_ a minute!” 

The two continued through the credits, the fits of laughter slowly devolving to sparse giggles and then to contented, tired sighs.  Adam’s head rested on Shiro’s chest, his entire body draped over the other man as his head rose and fell with each of Shiro’s breaths, and his fingers traced soothing patterns against the soft cloth of his partner's t-shirt. “I love you,” Adam breathed out softly, before looking up to Shiro, his his chin propped against the other’s collar bone. Shiro craned his neck to look down at Adam lovingly, their noses nearly touching as he responded with a blissful tone, “I love you too.” The two met halfway with a chaste, fleeting kiss; the tender kind that sealed the words between them away from the world, and seemingly protected them from the uncertainty of the future.


	3. Gifts (Keith/Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Language #3:  
> Receiving Gifts  
> This love language isn’t necessarily materialistic. It just means that a meaningful or thoughtful gift makes them feel appreciated and loved. Something as simple as picking up a pint of their favorite ice cream after a long work week can make an impact on this love language.

Lance’s joy did not come from the package left at his door, fairly wrapped in a scrap of paper of his favorite shade of blue and tied with a golden hair ribbon, obviously re-purposed or borrowed from Allura. The happiness he felt did not stem from the simple, velvet lined, wooden box beneath, or the small ornate pocket knife inside. His delight was not found in the opalescent appearance of Damascus steel forged from metals one could only imagine came from the far reaches of space, or the intricate handle carved from bone and embellished with small gemstones akin to blue zircon.

Knives were never something Lance had cared for, he’d never felt the need to carry one on him and he’d honestly considered them a pointless thing to collect, but none of those thoughts even began to surface as he admired and caressed the one he held. The bubbly feeling his stomach welled out of control, spilling over into his rapidly beating heart and threatening to break the floodgate of his tear ducts, and stain his straining, sun-kissed cheeks.

The overwhelming elation that consumed Lance was enough to make him dizzy, not because of the gift he’d received, and not even because of the person that had given it, but for the fact that it made him feel truly loved and understood. Keith had voiced his disapproval in gifts multiple times, even going as far as to deem them an “unnecessary, physical burden”, yet he’d gone out of his way to present one. To Lance gifts were a powerful thing, not for materialistic reasons or want for more, but for the thought and love behind them.

Lance’s joy came from the fact that Keith had obviously thought about him when he’d seen or selected it, it came from the fact that Keith, despite his notion of physical gifts had purchased it with the intent of giving it to him, and it was the fact that Keith had taken the time to scavenge the resources to wrap it up as neatly as he could, and leave it so it would be the first thing he found when he returned to his room after a long day. Despite their difference in opinion, Keith had presented him with something heartfelt, that he deemed beautiful, which resonated within Lance’s romantic heart as the greatest gift he could receive.


	4. Time (Curtis/Shiro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Language #4:  
> Quality Time  
> This love language is all about undivided attention. No televisions, no smartphones, or any other distractions. They think talk is cheap and the type of action they want is to be your main focus.

On a ship full of people, time spent alone was not something easily found, but Curtis would always make it. It was in the way he held Shiro tighter for a fleeting thirty-seconds before they rushed to the control room under blaring alarms, and the way he melted in to him as Shiro begged for five more minutes of sleep. Shiro was always silently desperate for more time and Curtis was more than willing to give it without even a pleading glance from him.

Time did not always come in physical ways of holding him back, as way to force a few more moments of peace on his over-stressed captain, or in the way he’d prolong their chats at breakfast with just “ _one more cup_ ” of coffee. Time also came among others, while Shiro casually spoke with officers and pilots, but Curtis’ eyes and ears stayed focused on only him. Time came in the form of playful brushes of the elbow or Curtis’ hand gently rested on his lovers shoulder, the kind of sweet and sincere affections that expressed a few unspoken words, “ _ You have my full attention _ .” 

Shiro was far less complex than Curtis had ever expected, with no need for gifts or service, but the simple want for human connection that came with compassionate touch and wholesome time spent together. Shiro was strong and independent but the fastest way to his heart was to feel nurtured and heard, and if that was all he needed then Curtis would never allow him to go without. Time was not always casual, or fun, or sexual, or sweet. To Shiro some of his most precious times with Curtis began with a soft caress of the cheek and an attentive, “ _ Do you want to talk about it? _ ” and ended with tearful embrace and the reassurance of,  _ “I’ve got you.” _ The quality of their time did not depend solely on romance and friendship, but on support, consolation and healing. All Shiro truly wanted was time and Curtis freely gave him all the time he needed, and more.


	5. Touch (Tex/Krolia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Language #5:  
> Physical Touch  
> To this love language, nothing is more impactful than the physical touch of their partner. They aren’t necessarily into over-the-top PDA, but they do feel more connected and safe in a relationship by holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc.

Every touch was like magic, no matter how great or small. The gentle brush of Tex’s hand against Krolia’s was enough to send electricity coursing through every inch of their bodies. The tender way that Tex tucked Krolia’s hair behind her ears, the feather like kisses he peppered across her high-set, cheek bones, and the way he would oh-so softly interlace their fingers filled Krolia’s heart with joy. Tex responded the same to her affections, from the trusting and reassuring way Krolia would rest her head against his shoulder, to the playful bites and nips that found his ears, collar bone, and neck, time and time again, as she marked him as her own.

Whether it came in the form of resting on the couch, fully entangled in each other as a mess of limbs, as cheesy sitcoms played at a barely discernible volume, or in the form of rhythmic rocking and sweaty foreheads pressed together, it didn’t matter to them. Every hitched breath into each other’s eager mouths, every battle scarred, or work calloused finger, tracing over every inch of flesh, from shoulders to chests to hips, was intoxicating. Neither could seem to get enough of the heave of each other’s chests against one another, paired with erotic sounds that echoed in an endless abyss of shameless and intimate pleasure.

While every touch was special, and reaffirmed their deep seeded love for each other, nothing compared to the greatest touch of all. It was not the sort of touch that filled them with electrical currents, or stirred their brains into a dizzying pile of lustful mush, but instead was the touch that calmed them both and eased their minds and bodies. With Tex’s head resting on her chest, and Krolia’s lithe fingers tangled into his messy brown hair, nothing else in the universe mattered; her nails gingerly massaging his scalp, and his calloused thumbs rubbing soothing circles against her waist. Their heart beats synced perfectly in those moments, and their breaths too met with a steady, rhythmic timing. Tex could listen to her heart for as long as he walked the Earth, and Krolia was content to bask in the beat of his ribcage against her stomach for eternity. In those moments it was as if who they were individually melted away and they were one, not even otherworldly gods could pull them from the bliss they found cradled in each other’s arms. They were safe, they were happy, they were home.

It was  _ that _ touch that both undeniably and profoundly expressed their love beyond words, or service, or gifts or time. Touch was the language that broke their barriers of physical speech and transcended their universal differences, leaving no room for miscommunication and plenty of space for the love they had both, until then, so desperately, only dreamed of.


End file.
